


Sun

by Oceanspire



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Gen, Very short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanspire/pseuds/Oceanspire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm days call for cool shade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun

It's bright out, Kiba thinks as he attempts to leap off the side of the tree he was currently scaling. He clung to the bark with lengthy nails and propelled himself by pushing off with his feet, reaching for a nearby branch. It was secured around his hands, and after swinging his body once, twice, three times, he flung himself off.

Akamaru howled joyously as Kiba plummeted into the water with a splash, retreating from the sticky warmth of the sunny summer day. Kiba decided he'd rather just swim than train, and he resurfaced, playfully splashing water at the hound near him. 

It was a mutual agreement.


End file.
